


The Pirate-turned-Ninja-turned-Pirate

by wabakebab



Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabakebab/pseuds/wabakebab
Summary: After training for 2 years as a shinobi in Konohagakure, Ace re-enters the world of pirates. This time, there will be no regrets.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Welcome to the Domain of the Gods!

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here's another weird fanfiction. Yes, the first chapter is short. Future chapters will be longer.
> 
> I don't own One Piece.

_"Good luck!"_

_"You can do it, dattebayo!"_

Cheers and goodbyes rang through the air, as a 22-year-old Portgas D. Ace stepped through the strange, spiraling black portal.

_I'm coming back, Luffy, everyone._

* * *

Ace stepped out into a small alleyway, and was immediately hit with a cold breeze.

_It's hard to breathe here. How high up am I?_

Looking, around he doubted you could even call this an alleyway. There wasn't even a speck of dirt in sigh, and on both sides were pristine marble walls that practically _screamed_ rich.

_This reminds me an awful lot of Goa Kingdom..._

Walking out into the streets, he saw trees and fountains decorating a fairly normal town.

Well, it would be a fairly normal town if not very house was a _fucking mansion_ and the streets weren't unsettlingly clean.

"Look, Daddy! It's a lower lifeform!"

Ace sighed. His Haki had already told him that a snotty-looking brat along with a snotty-looking old man were walking towards him.

Well, not exactly walking. The pathway was moving.

_What the hell..._

Ace turned around, his gaze meeting the very angry-looking snot-nosed man who had stepped off the... moving walkway.

_Was that a Celestial Dragon?_

"Y-you... how dare a commoner like you... s-step into the Domain of the Gods!" He blubbered, immediately pulling out and firing a fancy handgun.

_Slow._

The World Noble stared at the place where blood was supposed to be dripping out from.

The bullet stilled as it was held in front of the 22-year-old's face.

"Where is the blood, you ask?" Ace smirked, "The answer to that..."

The same bullet that was fired at the ex-Logia pierced the Celestial Dragon's neck. His body went limp, falling to the floor, as blood sprayed the unnaturally clean floor.

_Huh. It was too clean anyways._

"DADDY!"

Ace couldn't help but smile at the corpse of the disgusting World Noble. His head lay, eyes and mouth open, at an unnatural angle in the thick pool of blood.

_He deserved it._

At the scream of the child whose father he had just killed, and the gunshot, the guards had come running.

Not anymore though, since they all, along with the kid, were now on the floor, foaming at the mouth.

_What is this place anyways? "The Domain of the Gods?"_

Suddenly, everything blurred.

_Shit._

Ace collapsed on the ground, snoring away.

* * *

Ace opened his eyes to see iron bars. And a very familiar and angry old geezer.

"Oh shi-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit rushed... and on the short side.
> 
> The next chapter might also be a little late, since I want to focus on other stories.
> 
> Still, hope you enjoy.

"WHO... ARE YOU?!" The shitty old geezer roared, "How _dare_ you impersonate my grandson!"

Ace stared back at him dumbly.

_**Kawarimi no Jutsu!**_ [1]

Ace disappeared with a puff of smoke, replaced by... a log?

* * *

Portgas D. Ace groaned, pressing his hands against his eyes.

_Why is_ he _here? And why am I standing outside a fucking castle?_

As his dark hair swayed in the cold yet gentle breeze, Ace decided it was a good idea to run before the crazy geezer killed him.

_Speaking of which..._

"COME BACK HERE!" Garp cried with a howl of determination, bursting through the wall.

"Damn it Garp!" another voice – which Ace recognized as Sengoku's - yelled, "Can't you do anything _without_ destroying a wall?"

The ex-Logia shrieked, running for his life as the Hero of the Marines roared after him at break-neck speed.

"Gramps!" Ace shouted angrily, "Calm down you shitty old geezer!"

Chakra-enhanced strength and adrenaline coursed through his body, as the chase continued.

It had been several minutes already.

…

15 minutes.

…

30 minutes.

Both were panting heavily at this point, yet it still wasn't over.

Suddenly...

_A cliff?_

A wide grin spread across Ace's freckled face. He jumped off the rocks, twisting around mid-air with a smug smile as he fell, meeting the gaze of a very dumbfounded old geezer.

The wind violently attacked his back as Ace plummeted past the rocky walls, the Hero of the Marines staring down furiously , fists clenched.

When Garp was no longer in sight, the ex-Commander turned around again, his clothes flapping in the wind.

It was peaceful, listening to the fierce gale whistle through the rocks.

As he looked down, Ace could finally see a glimpse of the jade-green ocean.

He shifted his body so that his feet skimmed over the rocky wall. Concentrating chakra in the soles of his foot, Ace began to run vertically across the rocks.

The ex-Logia stood on rippling waves, as a familiar ocean breeze drifted through the air lazily.

_I was on the Red Line. So earlier... was that Mary Geoise?_

Ace frowned thoughtfully, his arms crossed as he examined his surroundings.

In the distance, he could see a shadow the shape of the island, practically connected to the Red Line.

_Hmm... that's the "Port" thing, right? The thing you use to legally cross the Red Line... or something like that._

_Whatever._

Biting his thumb, Ace put his hand to the rocky wall of the Red Line.

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_ [2]

An oversized falcon appeared from the puff of smoke.

* * *

Ace looked down on the shimmering ocean as his dark hair swayed in the chilly wind.

"That's... G-1, I think... but last time I checked, G-1 had 'G-1' written on it. Maybe they did some redecorating."

…

As his falcon glided through the sky gracefully, another island finally came into view.

Mountains and grassy cliffs adorned it, and considering the palm trees, was a summer island.

In fact, as Ace dipped down, he noticed that it oddly enough matched the description of another island under Oyaji's protection that Marco had once told Ace about.

_"Foodvalten?"_

_"Yeah. Apparently, some no-name pirates are messing around over there, thinking they can take a Yonko, yoi."_

_"Oh. Then these pirates are pretty stupid."_

_"The citizens aren't very technologically advanced, yoi. They don't have any means to defend themselves and they all go around wearing feathers on their heads."_

_"Did they get held back a hundred years or something?" Ace joked humorously, "Or do they think they're connecting with their gods?"_

The ex-Logia stared dumbly at the sign hanging over the town entrance. On it were carved the words Foodvalten, but above it... that Jolly Roger definitely didn't belong to Oyaji.

In fact, it was so badly drawn Ace would be surprised if it belonged to anyone.

As he looked around, Ace could see citizens walking towards him carefully, shooting shocked and frightened glances at each other. All wearing feathers.

With every glance, he felt his heart sink more and more, unease rippling through his body. What happened to Oyaji?

"H-hey...," one spoke up nervously, "You should get out of here. If you don't... h-he'll punish you!"

* * *

"Oyabin!"

"What is it?!"

"W-well... we have an intruder!"

"An intruder?" The man stood up slowly, "Nobody comes steps onto this island without my permission! Who is it?"

"We're ain't sure. He came flyin' on a huge bird! But o'course that ain't possible. Some of our men tried to stop him, but they were all knocked out before he even touched 'em!"

"E-eh? T-that's... **ahem**... Nobody steps onto this island without my permission!"

"Oyabin, you already said that."

"I... I already said that..." The man titled "Oyabin" whimpered, slumping to the ground.

"Ah, it's okay Oyabin, that just means you were full of determination!"

"Yes! Determination!"

* * *

_"Who are you?"_

_"Me? Heh. I am.. the great, the handsome, Silver Fox Foxy!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Kawarimi no Jutsu = Substitution Jutsu. I'll use logs for the meme but it can also be substituted with something else.
> 
> [2] Kuchiyose no Jutsu = Summoning Jutsu. How do ninjas bite their thumbs so hard? Like, damn bruh, that's some sharp teeth.
> 
> A/N: Any One Piece specials or movies (One Piece: Stampede or Adventure of Nebulandia) will not be considered part of this story. Neither will Foxy's Return Arc. In this story, the only encounter the Straw Hats will ever have had with Foxy will be Long Ring Long Land.

**Author's Note:**

> Cool.
> 
> Damn this is really short.
> 
> And why do all my stories (aka 2) involve Ace getting captured after falling asleep? Wait shit that's a spoiler.
> 
> Please review. I love me some good reviews.


End file.
